Anexo:8ª temporada de El Show De Dinosaurs
Inglés |estudio_doblaje = Sensaciones Sónicas |direccion_doblaje = Xóchitl Ugarte |traductor = Alan Prieto |adaptador = Arturo Castañeda Luis Alfonso Mendoza (diálogos de Remor) |adaptador_music = David Bueno |estudio_mezcla = Diseño en Audio |fecha_grabacion = 21 de abril de 2017- |doblaje_español = Disney Character Voices International, Inc. |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2018-presente (USA) 2017-presente (Latinoamérica) }}La octava temporada de El Show De Dinosaurs se estrenará a finales del 2017 en Estados Unidos por el canal de televisión infantil-juvenil: Disney Channel USA. '''En Latinoamérica, la temporada se estrenó el 3 de julio del 2017 por el canal de cable: '''Disney Channel Latinoamérica. Esta compuesta de 40 episodios. *'Temporada anterior:Anexo:7ª temporada de El Show De Dinosaurs ' *'Temporada siguiente:Anexo:9ª temporada de El Show De Dinosaurs ' Producción La temporada se mantiene en Sensaciones Sónicas con la dirección de Xóchitl Ugarte, la traducción de Alan Prieto y la adaptación musical de David Bueno. El doblaje comenzó el 21 de abril de 2017, según Mariana de la Laguna en twiter. En esta temporada, se puede destacar lo siguiente: *A partir de esta temporada, Luis Alfonso Mendoza abandona su puesto de adaptador de la serie y le cede su lugar a Arturo Castañeda, ya que el estaría mas ocupado en adaptar los diálogos de su personaje Remor Dinote. *Dado a este cambió de adaptador, también ocurre un cambio de adaptación en la intro desde esta temporada. Ahora al principio de este, Jorge Roig Jr. en lugar de decir: "Dibujos animados de Walt Disney Pictures presenta..." dice "De los dibujos animados de Walt Disney Pictures presentamos a..." como lo ha echo en Lego Dinosaurs y Dinosura. Por lo demás, el resto de la adaptación se mantiene intacta. *Humberto Vélez no doblará al padre de Alicia por razones desconocidas en esta temporada siendo reemplazado por Lorenzo Acosta. *Luego de participar previamente en un episodio de la temporada anterior, Herman López regresa a la serie desde esta temporada. *Desde esta temporada, Moisés Iván Mora, César Garduza, Karla Falcón, Miguel Ángel Ruiz, Jesse Conde, entre otros, se integrarán al doblaje de la serie haciendo voces adicionales. *Desde esta temporada, nuevos actores se integran al reparto de la serie. Dichos actores son Lorenzo Acosta, Leonardo Escalante, José López y Angie Fernández. Todos han empezado a debutar en la serie desde la mitad de temporada. *Esta temporada fue la última que contó con la participación de Carlos Íñigo como su personaje Robin Johnsons. Ya que posteriormente, después de grabar los primeros 23 episodios de la temporada, falleció el 17 de septiembre de 2017, a la edad de 56 años, debido a problemas cardíacos. Por ello, a partir del episodio 24, el personaje pasará a ser doblado por Eduardo Vallejo, siendo este su primer papel protagónico en toda la serie. La temporada se promocionó con una canción de Remor y Pat ("Y aquí estamos otra vez"), la cual fue adaptada por David Bueno e interpretada respectivamente por Mendoza y Daayán, sus voces habituales. En esta temporada, la serie llego a su episodio número 300, el cual es llamado "La Tierra Johnsons" (Johnsons Land), la cual la convierte en la serie de Disney Channel con mas episodios hasta la fecha. Dicho episodio, según Luis Alfonso Mendoza en su twiter, fue grabado el 5 de mayo de 2017. Reparto Personajes episódicos 'Episodio #1 - Another Prehistoric for 15 minutes (Prehistórico nuevamente por 15 minutos)' Sinopsis: Nuevamente Pat recibe un quit de retos donde nuevamente debe ser prehistórico por 15 minutos, pero esta vez hace todo lo contrario: se hace moderno por 15 minutos. Mientras tanto, Remor empieza a volverse un filosofo de la ciencia. 'Canciones' *'Aquí estamos otra vez (Fantasías Animadas)' **Luis Alfonso Mendoza (Remor Dinote), Irwin Daayán (Pat Johnsons), Mariana de la Laguna (Margarita Dinote), Alejandro Urbán (Carlos Rombo Tiro "Lila" Dinote), Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza (Buck Hateports), Liliana Barba (María Johnsons), Carlos Íñigo (Robin Johnsons), César Soto (Pedro Johnsons) y Germán Fabregat (Momma Dino). 'Trivia' *Este es el primer episodio adaptado por Arturo Castañeda. *Esta es la primera participación de Alberto Bernal en el doblaje de la serie. *Para la canción "Aquí estamos otra vez" que ya se uso antes para promocionar la temporada, se usaron mas coros de Mendoza y unos mas afónicos para el resto de actores. 'Episodio #2 - Green is the New White (El Verde es el Nuevo Blanco)' Sinopsis: Disgustado por la nieve del pico de la montaña nevada detrás de su casa, Pat decide pintarlo de color verde, teniendo algunas dificultades. Mientras tanto, Remor tiene un interesante encuentro con una mujer ejecutiva y poderosa. 'Trivia' *Juan Antonio Edwars regresa a la serie después de participar por última vez en la temporada 4. *Los suspiros de la gente ejecutiva de la junta se deja en inglés. *Juan Antonio Edwars dobla al padre de la mujer ejecutiva con un tono parecido al de Rook, personaje de Ben 10 Omniverse. *Para este episodio, Irwin Daayán dobla a Pat con un tono parecido a su voz original: Angel Vilchez. 'Episodio #3 - Spices Sweets (Dulces especias)' Sinopsis: Pat se obsesiona con los bocadillos mas deliciosos y dulces de Europa: las dulces especias, a tal punto de que empieza a venderlas cuando ve que estas le provocan malestar estomacal. Esto genera consecuencias desastrosas. 'Canciones' *'Dulces especias a solo 25 centavos' **Irwin Daayán (Pat Johnsons) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) 'Trivia' *El reportero de noticias tiene un gran parecido con Robin, y por eso, es doblado por la voz base del personaje en la serie: Carlos Íñigo. *Esta es la primera participación de Isabel Martiñón en el doblaje de la serie. 'Episodio #4 - A the star is a hunter (La Estrella Cazadora)' Sinopsis: Robín quiere ser una estrella cazadora en el cine, pero cuando su "explosivo" sobrino viene de visita, sus planes cambian, y uno de ellos es acabar con la ciudad entera junto a el. 'Canciones' *'Somos malotes (música vaquera actualizada) (Fantasías Animadas)' **Carlos Íñigo (Robin Johnsons) y Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Robin Johnsons Jr.) 'Trivia' *Esta es la primera participación de Miguel Ángel Ruiz, Daniel del Roble, José Arenas, Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. en el doblaje de la serie. *Sin contar las versiones alternativas de Remor, este es el primer episodio donde Luis Alfonso Mendoza hace personajes episódicos. *Al ser una serie de Disney, se respeta la voz de Miguel Ángel Ruiz en el actor Bobby Moynihan, a quien ya ha doblado como Panda en Escandalosos de Cartoon Network. *Durante la secuencia de Robín Jr. colocando dinamitas y explosivos en Su Su Isla, su tío usa el modismo "Eso eso eso" del Chavo del 8. *Este episodio marca el regreso de Herman López a la serie, después de abandonarla desde la quinta temporada. *José Arenas dobla al robot sirviente de Robín con el mismo tono de voz de Súper 10 de la franquicia Panqui. Curiosamente, en inglés, el personaje es interpretado por su actual voz: Jeff Bergman. 'Episodio #5 - Remor vs. Man (Remor contra el Hombre)' Sinopsis: Luego de leer una enciclopedia europea escrita por Robín donde se escribe que tirar basura en el lago de Europa es motivo de cuidar el medio ambiente, Remor decide demostrarle lo contrario, desafiándolo en una pelea en Su Su Isla donde ambos deben demostrar su odio y amor al medio ambiente. 'Canciones' *'Dinosaurio Deprimido - 2ª Parte (Fantasías Animadas)' **Germán Fabregat (Momma Dino) y Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza (Buck Hateports) 'Trivia' *Esta es la primera participación de Moisés Iván Mora en el doblaje de la serie. *Para la canción de este episodio, Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza usa un tono mas seco para doblar a Buck. 'Episodio #11 - Obesity Dinosaur (Obesidad Prehistórica)' Sinopsis: Luego de regresar del Planeta Dinosaurio, Pat recuerda que olvido su camión (el cual fue destruido) y decide regresar para recuperarlo. Pero cuando regresa, Remor nota que ha subido de peso, y tiene que evitar que coma mas si no quiere acabar con la ciudad entera. 'Trivia' *Se mantiene el efecto de eco cuando Pat es encerrado en su prisión cuadrada. *Ernesto Lezama dobla a Speedy en este episodio con un tono mas áspero. *Como en la versión original, Irwin Daayán dobla a Pat con su voz normal en la escena "seria" de Pat. 'Episodio #12 - You are pathetic, Pat Johnsons (Tu eres el torpe, Pat Johnsons)' Sinopsis: Luego de oír a Speedy decir que el color verde es el color de los torpes, y dado a que por consecuencia el esta usando ese color para pintar de nuevo el pico de la montaña nevada, Pat intenta mostrarle que no es un torpe, desaciendose de todas sus cosas y tratando de ser intelectual. Pero esto provocará mas de un problema. 'Trivia' *Como en el episodio anterior, Irwin Daayán dobla a Pat con su tono normal cuando se vuelve inteligente. 'Episodio #13 - Looking for a new door (Buscando una puerta nueva)' Sinopsis: Luego de destruir accidentalmente la puerta principal de la casa y tratar de mantenerla intacta con un pegamento que solo dura una semana, Pat se ve obligado a comprar una nueva: la mas barata que pueda encontrar. Mientras tanto, Remor tratará de hacer su propia puerta: la mas moderna para que Pat quede boquiabierto. 'Episodio #14 - Great Shooping Search (La Gran Búsqueda de Compras)' Sinopsis: Luego de comprar varios electrodomésticos que eran ofertas gratis, Pat decide comprar todo lo que sea gratis en el centro comercial. Mientras tanto, Remor escucha música con Pedro. 'Trivia' *Esta es la primera participación de Edson Matus en el doblaje de la serie. 'Episodio #15 - Broken Flag (Bandera Rota)' Sinopsis: Pat destruye la bandera de Europa en 2 en pleno día de la independencia europea y ahora tendrá que encontrar la forma de remediar su error, pero no se da cuenta de que eso lo hace un héroe para la independencia. 'Episodio #16 - Dino Club (Club Dinosaurio)' Sinopsis: Pat hace un club en su habitación (originalmente compuesto por Margarita, Lila y Buck y después por Robín, Pedro y Momma Dino) sobre magos, con el fin de alentarlos y hacerlos no sentirse fracasados en la vida. Sin embargo, su club llega a unas dolorosas consecuencias. 'Episodio #17 - Robin Johnsons: Janitor (El Conserje Robin Johnsons)' Sinopsis: Al tener una gran habilidad para barrer y trapear, Robín decide conseguir un empleo en un hotel de Europa, adquiriendo el papel de conserje, a pesar de que los conserjes solo sirven para las escuelas. Remor y Pat llegan a hospedarse ahí, y Pat decide ensuciar su habitación para que Robín la trapee, sin importar que tan problemática sea dicha suciedad. 'Episodio #18 - Bad Friend (Mal Amigo)' Sinopsis: Durante su visita a Pizzarriba, Remor se refiere a Pat como un "mal amigo", el cual el lo toma muy literal. Así que decide mostrar lo tan mal o buen amigo que puede ser para Remor para ganarse su aprobación (aunque lo que quiere realmente es ser un mal amigo). 'Episodio #19 - Hearts Destroyed, Hopes Open (Corazones destruidos, Esperanzas abiertas)' Sinopsis: Patty rompe con Pat después de que el incendiaria el centro de copiado y provocará su despido. Así que el intentará reconciliarse con ella, pero Remor le sugiere lo mas notorio: que le diga lo que realmente siente por ella cara a cara. A Pat le resultará esto muy difícil, conociendo como es la actitud de Patty. Trivia *Esta es la primera participación de Emmanuel Bernal en el doblaje de la serie. 'Episodio #20 - Johnsons Land (La Tierra Johnsons)' Sinopsis: Pat abre un parque de diversiones en honor a el, llamado "La Tierra Johnsons", donde podrá ganar mucho dinero. Aunque las consecuencias y los costos de los juegos del parque podrían ser mas de lo que Pat espera. Trivia *Esta es la primera participación de Erika Ugalde, Idzi Dutkiewicz y María Fernanda Morales en el doblaje de la serie. También es la primera participación de Erika Ugalde e Idzi Dutkiewicz en Sensaciones Sónicas. 'Episodio #21 - Pat's master plan (El plan maestro de Pat)' Sinopsis: Harto de su alergia al huevo, Pat planifica un plan maestro de 4 pasos que involucra hacerse una operación y ejercitar en un gimnasio. Ahora lo curioso es averiguar como será el resultado. 'Trivia' *Este episodio es el debut de Lorenzo Acosta en el doblaje. 'Episodio #22 - The Same and Rotten Old History (La Misma y Podrida Vieja Historia)' Sinopsis: Robín crea un rayo con el que podrá llevar a Remor, Pat y sus amigos a una versión retorcida de la historia de Europa para mostrar que la historia es absurda, podrida y vieja. Sin embargo, a raíz de esta experiencia, Remor y Pat se darán cuenta de una verdad aun mas absurda, podrida y vieja. 'Trivia' *Este episodio es el debut del actor Leonardo Escalante en el medio del doblaje. 'Episodio #23 - Expressed Dinote (Expreso Dinote)' Sinopsis: Pat inaugura un tren llamado "Expreso Dinote", al cual es invitada toda la gente del mundo (ya que Pat cerró todos los parques de diversiones que había en diferentes partes del mundo). Así que el tren empieza su recorrido por toda Europa, por lo que Pat tendrá que mantener su cordura y asegurarse de que las cosas van a salir bien. Mientras tanto, Robín intentará destruir el tren (al pensar que es de Remor) hasta que sea lo último que haga. 'Trivia' *Leonardo Escalante usa en este episodio un tono de voz mas natural para doblar al Conductor del Expreso Dinote, el cual es muy parecido al de Axel Smit (creador de la franquicia). *Durante las escenas que muestran el botón "Máxima velocidad" del Expreso Dinote, se ponen subtitulos forzados. Sin embargo, cuando se muestra a Robín presionando el mismo botón de su control remoto, Jorge Roig Jr. si lee dicho inserto. *Este fue el último episodio donde Carlos Íñigo dobló a Robin Johnsons y también fue su última participación en el doblaje (junto a La esclava madre), debido a su delicado estado de salud. Finalmente falleció el 17 de septiembre de 2017 a los 56 años, una semana después de que el episodio fuese grabado (según Mariana de la Laguna lo dijo en su twiter). 'Episodio #24 - Moving Crash (Choque Alucinante)' 'Episodio #25 - Park Environment (El Parque Ambiental)' 'Episodio #TBA - Terror Tales of Europe VIII (TBA)' 'Episodio #TBA - ¡Oh my god!, Pat Johnsons is but fool (TBA)' 'Episodio #TBA - Lila's Big Day (TBA)' 'Episodio #TBA - The Last Patshness (TBA)' 'Episodio #TBA - The Way to New Job (TBA)' 'Episodio #TBA - Bye Bye The The Jungle (TBA)' 'Episodio #TBA - Remor's Stupid Past (TBA)' 'Episodio #TBA - Europe's Legend (TBA)' 'Episodio #TBA - Brainstorming (TBA)' 'Episodio #TBA - Monster's Plan (TBA)' 'Episodio #TBA - ¡Robin Wins! (TBA)' 'Episodio #TBA - Loser School (TBA)' 'Episodio #TBA - No no no, Lila and Alicia is a bad couple (TBA)' 'Episodio #TBA - Dino Harvest (TBA)' 'Episodio #TBA - Anger Uncle (TBA)' Véase también *Planeta Dinosaurio Categoría:Temporadas de series de television Categoría:Temporadas de El Show De Dinosaurs